1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet facility, and more particularly to the hinge for toilet seat which is capable of easily mounting and demounting a toilet covering in a tool-less manner for cleaning and replacement goals.
2. Description of Related Arts
As time goes by, more and more designs for hygiene device create by different inventors. For example, an automatic flush system, an automatic warming system in toilet seat, and so on. So it is very common for people to use different hygiene devices in the restroom. However, the toilet seat, according to the above patents, has several common drawbacks.
If we want to clean the toilet seat well, all we need to do is to detach the toilet seat. Whatever assembling and disassembling the toilet seat covering, it not only needs complicated steps to unscrew the nuts in the limited space, but also sometimes the seat is too heavy so that it is not easy for us to move. Moreover, in some cases, the nuts may be hard to detach because the nuts might be fixed by glue. Furthermore, when exposing to the moisture for a long time, the meshing engagement with the hinge being shaft rusted and corroded easily. To sum up, time consuming and inconvenient obstruct the way we disassembling the toilet seat for cleaning and replacing.